


Secrets

by BadFeelin



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin
Summary: Zane catches a couple of his teammates in a compromising position
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Kudos: 22





	Secrets

Zane knocked, gently, on Kai's door, "Kai"

He waited a moment, giving his teammate a moment to get up on his own, before calling out again, "Kai, it is 6:35 in the morning, you are late for breakfast by five minutes"

Still no answer. Growing uneasy, Zane pushed open the door to the fire ninja's bedroom, "Kai, you need-"

The room was empty.

Zane felt a knot growing in his stomach, he scanned the room again, searching for clues as to the younger man's whereabouts, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Even more worrying, his bed was made up, either he'd felt the need to neaten up before leaving, or he hadn't slept in his room at all, and the first one didn't sound like Kai.

This could be serious.

Zane turned and ran out of Kai's room, moving as fast as he could to get Cole, who'd also failed to arrive at breakfast.

He burst into the earth ninja's room, in a rush to wake him and half expecting him to be gone as well... only to find that there were two figures in the bed.

After a moment, he realized that one of them was Kai, snuggled comfortably against Cole's bare chest.

Zane froze, he was no longer afraid that his friends had been abducted... but that fear was replaced with a different emotion.

Before he could process that, though, he realized that the slumbering pair was beginning to stir.

He knew enough about this sort of thing to understand that they probably wouldn't want him to know.

Quietly as he could manage, he slipped out the door and returned to the dining room, flashing the rest of his friends a smile, he said, "they will be out in a moment" before sitting down to his own breakfast.

Zane's prediction was proven right roughly a minute later, Cole shuffled into the dining room first, stretching as he let out a wide yawn, and followed by an equally disheveled Kai, wearing a shirt that was clearly too big for him.

That, on its own, wasn't suspicious. Laundry mishaps combined with inattentiveness from the wearer often led to such mixups under perfectly innocent circumstances... But those innocent circumstances rarely involved sharing a bed.

Zane shook his head, this shouldn't bother him, whatever sort of relationship the two had, it wasn't his place to take issue with it, so long as they were happy it was FINE.

He tried to put it out of his mind, picking at his food.

Unbeknownst to him, Cole and Kai were watching.


End file.
